


Ladybug!!!!!!! On ice

by Camogirl18



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Ice Skating, Miraculous ladybug Yuri on ice crossover, Multiships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24207544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camogirl18/pseuds/Camogirl18
Summary: A young ice skater suffers a defeat at her very first grand prix final, she returns to her quiet home when, much to her surprise, her idol comes out of nowhere and wants to be her coach, will he help her reach her goal and earn a gold medal? Read and find out.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Juleka Couffaine & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi
Kudos: 5





	Ladybug!!!!!!! On ice

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters, all rights reserved to the creators of Miraculous Ladybug and Yuri on ice. This is a Miraculous Ladybug Yuri on ice crossover. I'm going to make the chapters as long as the episodes from the anime. The updates may be a little slow

"Over the years, he's never ceased to surprise me, from the first time I saw him skate, till now, its been one surprise after another"

In the city of Paris, France, there lived a young girl named, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, from the time she was very little, she loved ice skating. Marinette was originally born in China, she moved to France when she was 5 years old, and that's where she discovered her love of ice skating, and came to know her ice skating idol: Chat Noir, also known as Adrien Agreste.

At the age of 23, Marinette moved to Detroit to train for an ice skating competition: The Grand Prix Final. She trained tirelessly for months, only to cave under the pressure of the final and get last place, she went up against her idol, Adrien Agreste. Adrien, at the age of 27, won his 5th consecutive grand championship, a rumor had begun to spread that he would retire, but after this win, he would put those rumors to rest. Adrien, was originally born in America, but he moved to Italy when he was still a baby, at the age of 9, he discovered his love of ice skating, and began to train, and that's where he met his best friend, Lila Rossi.

"Sure enough, he's crushed the free skating event as well! This marks the 5th consecutive Grand Prix win for Italian legend: Adrien Agreste! Better known on the ice as Chat Noir. Agreste is now 27 years old, some speculate that he might retire this season, but his masterful performance may lay such rumors to rest. Now let's talk about Marinette Dupain-Cheng, who's here competing in her first Grand Prix Final." The announcer spoke over his microphone. "What are your thoughts, Ronda?" The announcer asked the person sitting next to him. "I'd hate to say it, but, she didn't perform like her usual self today" The other announcer said.

After the final, Marinette sat on a bench and looked at the news on her phone.

"Put that down! Looking at the news wont do you any good!" Her coach yelled at her in frustration. "Dupain-Cheng tumbles to last place, will this season be her last one? Possibly" Marinette read out loud.

Marinette's POV:

My name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng, at 23, I'm one of the dime in a dozen top figure skaters to be certified by the JSF, I had high hopes, but, I came in last in my first Grand Prix Final, I'm still having a hard time accepting that. I moved to Detroit to train in a top notch facility, and worked hard to qualify, but before the match, the pressure got to me, I got so nervous that I started to eat to calm my nerves, then the family dog passed away, I was a complete wreck, my big day turned out to be a big disaster, talk about self-sabotage.  
Marinette, feeling defeated, stood up from the bench, and walked into the women's bathroom to call her mother.  
Marinette's POV:

I walk to the women's bathroom, walk into the first stall I see, shut the door, and call my mom, it doesn't take long before she answers.  
"Hello? Hey, mom. Were you sleeping? Sorry. Yeah, I figured you'd seen it on T.V. What? You had a viewing party? You gotta be kidding, mom! I'm gonna die!" I let out a nervous laugh, then my voice softens, I hang my head in shame, and tears fill my eyes.  
"I'm sorry. I messed up." I say softly, my hand drops from my ear, I hang up the phone and begin to cry.

Lila's POV:

My name is Lila Rossi, I am the youngest Junior Grand Prix gold medalist. I live in Italy At the age of 15, I train with my best friend, and someone whom I love like a brother, Adrien Agreste, this year, I skated under the name of Ladybug, normally, I would skate under the name of Volpina, but, I wanted to try something different, only to find out that someone by the name of Dupain-Cheng, copied me. I am in the bathroom, standing outside her stall, listening to her cry. I scoff. What a baby. Feeling annoyed, I whirl around and kick the door to her stall, making a loud banging noise, to which I get her attention. I watch as she hesitantly opens the door of the stall with a sniffle. "Sorry." She says in a soft tone, with her head hung low. Pathetic.  
She looks up at me and I stare her down with my piercing Italian, olive green eyes, and a scowl across my face.  
Marinette's POV:

As I cry in the stall, a loud bang up against the door scares me half to death, making me jump. I stand up and hesitantly open the door to the stall. "Sorry." I say in a soft voice with my head hung, I notice a pair of red heels, I trail up the figure until I'm met with a pair of piercing olive green eyes, and a scowl, and I instantly get nervous.  
'The Junior Grand Prix gold medal finalist, Lila Rossi, they call her the Italian punk. Why does it look like she's trying to decide whether or not to punch me?' I think to myself as I begin to tremble nervously, sweat dripping down my face while I try to stand as straight as I can, suddenly, she speaks in a thick, Italian accent, snapping me out of my thoughts.  
"Hey, I'll be competing in the senior division next year, maybe it's time for you to retire. I don't think we need two Ladybugs in the same rink"   
"Loser!" She yelled right in my face. I'm left completely stunned, frozen to my place. I watch as Lila turns on her heel and walks away.

Lila's POV:

I'm standing face to face with Marinette Dupain-Cheng, even though she's older than me, I can tell she is easily intimidated, by the way she's shaking like a scared little puppy dog. I hold out my hand, showing off my signature ring with a fox symbol on it, pointing a finger at her.  
"Hey, I'll be competing in the senior division next year, maybe it's time for you to retire. I don't think we need two Ladybugs in the same rink" I say in my thick, Italian accent. "Loser!" I yell right in her face, leaving her stunned. I turn on my heel and leave.

Marinette's POV:

I stand there for a few moments after Lila leaves. 'Who would care if I did retire? There are dozens of talented young skaters out there that could take my place.' I think to myself as I walk out of the bathroom. I meet up with my coach, and we begin to leave.  
"Hey! Ladybug!" A voice calls from behind me. I turn around to see Luka, a fellow skater. "Oh, hi, Luka." I say with a nervous wave. The competitors don't really call each other by their names, everyone goes by a stage name. I called Luka by his name because I forgot his stage name. "Ladybug, don't give up yet, you hear me?! You're too young to retire!" He says, his sapphire eyes full of determination. "It's too early to say, I haven't even made a decision yet." I reply.  
"What do you plan to do after you graduate college? Are you going to stay in Detroit?" Luka asks. "I'm not sure, I need to talk it over with my coach." I reply. "You've got some serious thinking to do." Luka starts to say but I tune him out.  
I look out the window and see a young couple, there's a young woman holding a puppy that looks exactly like Tikki, the puppy looks towards the window at me and tears begin to fill my eyes.  
'I'm sorry Tikki, I wish I could've said goodbye.' I think to myself, a single tear rolling down my cheek, then, an all too familiar voice snaps me out of my thoughts.  
"Ladybug, you did well tonight, but I think your step sequence could use a bit more work." The voice says, I turn my head to see Adrien, also known on the ice as Chat Noir, walking with Lila.  
"I won, didn't I? So, who really cares? Quit nagging me already." Lila snaps back in a snobby tone.  
'Of course, he meant the Italian Ladybug. Maybe I'll get to talk to him. Someday.' I think to myself with a sigh. Then, Adrien notices me out of the corner of his eye, he turns around and smiles at me, my face turns bright red. "Oh, you want to get a photo? Sure thing!" He says with a warm smile. I turn and walk away. "Hey, don't you want to get a photo with Chat Noir? Ladybug!" Luka calls after me. 'I'm an idiot to think I could play on the same field as him. No wonder I ended up getting humiliated' I think to myself as I continue to walk away.

Adrien's POV:

Hello, my name is Adrien Agreste. I'm from Italy. Of course, I was born in America, but I grew up in Italy, and I wouldn't trade it for the world, it's an absolutely beautiful place! I discovered my love of ice skating at the age of 9 years old, so, my father, Gabriel Agreste, became my coach, I also train with a young girl named Lila Rossi, she can be a bit feisty at times, but, she's always been there for me. At the age of 27, I won my 5th Grand Prix Final gold medal, I'm thinking about retiring, but I'm still debating about my decision. After the grand Prix was over, Lila and me walked to where my father was waiting for us.   
"Ladybug, you did well tonight, but, I think your step sequence could use a bit more work." I tell Lila.   
"I won, didn't I? So, who really cares? Quit nagging me already!" She snaps back. Then, out of the corner of my eye, I spot another female, with glistening midnight black hair, tied into twin tails with red ribbons, and blue bell eyes that glistened with tears, I smiled warmly at her, she must have noticed because her face turned red.  
"Oh, you want to get a photo? Sure thing!" I say with a smile. I receive no answer, she turns away and leaves, someone calls after her, but she ignores them, I watch her leave with a frown on my face.

5 YEARS LATER

Marinette returned home to Paris after being away for 5 years.

Marinette's POV:

'It's been five years since I've been to Paris. The old train station even has elevated tracks now, I wonder what else has changed since I've been gone?' I think to myself as I step off the track, then, much to my surprise, I see posters! Of me! I gasp as I stare at the posters. Oh gosh! Then a voice scares me half to death. "Mari!" The voice calls. "What are you doing skulking around here like that?"  
I quickly turn around to see Alix, holding a sign with my name on it in big bold red letters.   
"Hey! What are you doing here?!" I yell. "Welcome home after five long years!" Alix says with a big smile, twirling around and holding out the sign.   
"Stand straight and smile would ya?" She asks with a bright smile, I freeze. 'Why am I surprised? Of course Alix would know my exact arrival time.' I think to myself.   
"That really isn't necessary." I say, waving my hands in front of me. Then the entire station begins to fill with whispers: "Hey, isnt that Marinette? The figure skater?" "She's not very well known, but, that sure dose look like her." "Didn't she compete in the nationals?" "No, she lost in the Grand Prix Final." I look around to see people looking at me with smiles on their faces and giving words of encouragement, the voices being to grow louder and it becomes too much for me to handle.   
"Thank you everyone for your encouraging words, I'm glad to be back." I say to everyone and the entire station erupts with cheers, then a couple of people walk up to me and ask to shake my hand, at first, I try to shy away, and leave but, Alix stops me and I end up shaking 3 people's hands, I really just want to go home and rest.  
Me and Alix begin to walk out of the station, well, it's more like I'm being dragged out by Alix.  
"All right! You're going to greet everyone in town!" Alix says with enthusiasm. I yank back on her arm and manage to make us stop walking. "I'm sorry, but, I'd really like to just go home and rest." I say softly, but, loud enough for her to hear.  
She softens and gives me a sisterly smile. "Ok, if that's what you want, everyone is so happy that you're back and they're all dying to see you. But I understand." She says with a smile and a gentle pat on my shoulder. Alix and I walk to my house, we stay in a comfortable silence, until I break it.   
"Shouldn't you be teaching ballet?" I ask. "No, I hardly have any students anymore, Paris is losing more and more people." She replies. Alix teaches ballet, but, when she was a teenager, she travelled the world as a dancer and took videos of the places she went.  
Paris is famous for being the city of lights because the Eiffel tower lights up at night, it's amazingly beautiful. I almost forgot that I have an absolutely stunning view from my bedroom.  
We arrive at my house and as soon as we walk in the door, I'm greeted by a warm hug. "Marinette! Welcome home, dear!" My mom says cheerfully. "Alix, thank you so much for bringing her home from the station." My mom says with a bright smile.  
"No problem, Mrs. Dupain-Cheng." Alix replies. "You look like you've lost weight." She adds, causing my mom to blush. "Oh! You're so sweet to an old lady! You're still as thin as ever, no matter how much you drink, you never seem to gain a pound." My mom compliments Alix, to which she gives me a stare down, I try to make a run for it but she stops me. "And you! What type of gut are you hiding underneath that bulky coat of yours?" She asks, I start to sweat.   
"All right, off with the clothes!" She demands. "Wait! Alix! No!" I protest. She strips me of my coat to reveal a chubby me.  
"A skater has to remain a certain physique! And that certainly isnt it!" Alix yells, pointing a finger at me while I try to hide my body in shame, then, my father comes around the corner. "Ha, you look just like your mom, Mari." My father says with a smile, I knew he was just teasing.   
"How many bowls of dumplings would you like, dear?" My mom asks with a warm smile. "I'd like to say goodbye to Tikki before I eat." I say as I head upstairs. "Of course, dear. Pay your respects." My mom says with a warm smile.   
I walk upstairs and go into a dimly lit room. I sit down on a pillow in front of a picture of me and Tikki, her bowl, her collar, and a chewed up ladybug squeaky toy.  
"Hey, Tikki, I'm sorry I didn't get to say goodbye." I say softly, then, I let out a sigh.   
"Hey, Mari, I was wondering when you'd come back." A voice called from behind. I turned around to see my older sister, Bridgette. She had a lollypop stick in her mouth.   
"So, how long are you staying?" She asked. "I'm not sure. I feel like I should give up skating, but, I don't know what I should do." I respond honestly. She walks up to me with a smile. "You know, if you want to continue skating, I support you." She says with a smile.   
"Why don't you take a soak in the hot spring? You look like you could use it." She suggests. I stand up and thank her with a smile. I walk down the hall to the hot spring.   
My family owns a hot spring/bakery which is also an inn, Paris used to be full of hot spring inns, but they all started to go under, my parents hot springs inn, Dupain-Cheng Boulangeries inn is the last one that's still popular. I enter the area where we have the tub and I take a nice soak, I sigh as the warm water envelops my body. "Oh, this is exactly what I needed." I sigh happily. After my bath, I walk in on Alix watching skating, she's already half drunk. "I wish you would've gotten into the nationals, Mari, then you could've gotten me the skaters room numbers." She said. "So that's it? You support me in hopes that I can hook you up with hot skaters." I say, a bit annoyed. She doesn't reply, I then decide to clear my mind and go to the Ice Castle, the ice skating rink only a jog or a walk's away from my house, I decide to jog, I enter the door. "Sorry, we're closed. You can come back tomorrow." A male voice calls out. I walk up to the front desk to see my best friend, Nino Laihff, organizing skates, I have a shy smile on my face and a light blush.   
"Hey, Nino, long time, no see, huh?" I say shyly. Nino looks at me and smiles. "Is that you Mari?" He asks. I nod. "Well, quit standing there like some stranger and tell me how you've been!" He says enthusiastically. "I've been alright, I guess." I say softly.  
"You know the rink is always open for you, I figured you wouldn't want an audience, I'll make sure you don't get interrupted." He says as he hands me a pair of skates. "Thanks, Nino." I say softly with a smile.  
Nino is two years older than me, he was a great skater when we were little, he was my rink mate, and I grew up loving him like a brother.  
'He's still as handsome as ever, the prince of Ice Castle, Paris.' I think to myself as I see him smile at me once again. I sit down on the bench and begin to lace up my skates. Nino, Alya, and I grew up on the ice. I flashback to a younger me in a ladybug print shirt, a pink skirt and pigtails, learning how to ice skate for the first time.

~Flashback~

I skid to a stop and do a cute little pose. "Yay!" I say with a big smile, as I hold out one arm and one leg. "Wow! Great job!" Nino cheers me on. Then, Chloe Bourgeoisie, skates up from behind me and knocks me down, flat on my face. "Move it! Out of my way, shorty!" She yelled, only because she was taller than me by a few inches. "Hey! That's not very nice!" Alya yells from where she's watching me and Nino. "Yeah! Just because you pick on the new girl, doesn't make you any better than anyone else!" Nino yells. "Shorty! Shorty!" Chloe taunts as she cackles.   
At the age of 12, I watched my first competitive skating competition on TV, and that's where I met my idol, Adrien Agreste. My eyes widen as I watch him preform. "Oh!" I say in amazement with wide eyes.   
"Italy's Adrien Agreste, he won the Junior's with the highest score in history! He's amazing!" Alya gushes and Nino gags. Adrien was 16 when I was 12, he wore a solid black ice skating outfit that resembled a black cat, that's how he got his name: Chat Noir, meaning Black cat in French.  
He skated with such elegance, almost as if he were flying on ice, making my heart pound in my chest as I watched.  
Alya and I get out on the ice. "This is how, Adrien would do it!" She says with a bright smile as we copy his movements. Alya, Nino, and I grew up idolizing Adrien.   
"It says here that Adrien has a poodle!" Alya says in excitement, holding out a magazine.  
"Aww! Is this sweet little ball of fluff yours?" Alya, gushes as I hold a poodle puppy in my arms, Nino standing beside Alya. "Yep, and I named her Tikki." I say with a bright, proud smile on my face.  
"Why Tikki?" Nino asks curiously. "Because, Adrien's poodle is named Plagg, so, I thought it would go well together." I explained. She's the same type of poodle, just a different color. Adrien's is solid black, mine had a strawberry blonde color fur, with black spots. "You really are Adrien's biggest fan. Maybe you'll skate on the same ice as him someday. I'd really like to see it." Nino says with a bright smile.   
I come back to reality as I walk out onto the ice.   
"Nino, I've got something I want to show you, I've been practicing since the competitions ended." I say, taking my hair down from my usual pigtails and putting it up in a regular ponytail. "Will you please watch?" I ask softly. I skate out to the middle of the rink, the light shining down on me, I close my eyes as I imagine watching Adrien's routine. "Wait, that opening." Nino says out loud as he watches the way I open the skating routine.   
I let my body glide across the ice to a song playing in my mind, a beautiful Italian song that Adrien loves to skate to. I copy his movements perfectly, when I stop, I stand in the middle of the rink, panting for breath, sweat dripping from my face, I hear a gasp, I turn my head to the stands, a nervous look on my face.   
"You were freaking amazing! That was a perfect copy of Adrien!" Nino screams at the top of his lungs. "Honestly, I thought you would be upset." Nino says as I skate towards him, I smile. "I was, but, it turns out, being upset gets old after a while. I lost my love of skating, and I wanted it back. I thought, if I copied Adrien like we did in the old days, it would help." I say truthfully.  
Nino comes up beside me and pats my shoulder.  
"You remember my boys, right? Alex, Luke, and Liam. They've gotten bigger since the last time you saw them." Nino says, as three little boys pop up out of the stands.   
Wow, you really did gain weight, Mari!" One says. "Are you really retiring?" Another one says. "So, you've never had a boyfriend?" The 3rd one says. 'HEY!!!!!!" Nino yells. "Ignore them, the boys are groupies, sorry." Nino apologizes. Then, Alya comes up behind me.   
"Ha! I tell ya, those boys are some of your biggest fans. Hey, Mari." She says with a big smile. "Hey, Alya." I greet back. "It's been a while, I'm glad you're back." Alya says, giving me a tight hug. "I missed you, too." I say as I hug her back, she releases the hug.  
"But, you sure did put on some weight." She says with a teasing smile, as she pats my stomach like a drum. "Stop! This isn't funny!" I yell as I squirm in her hold.  
"Come back any time to practice, we're always here for you." Alya says with a smile. I smile back.   
'So much has happened while I was away, for the most part I ignored it, and focused mainly on skating and nothing else, I wish I knew what to do now. I want to continue skating, but can I do it on my own?' I think to myself as I walk home.   
I walk home, walk to my room, and sit down on the floor.   
'I'm going to do it. I'm not sure how, but I'm going to skate on the same ice as Adrien again someday.' I think to myself as I stare at the many posters of Adrien on my wall. Then, much to my surprise, I get a notification on my phone from Nino.   
"Huh? Laihff?" I ask myself as I open my phone, I look at the notification, to see a video of me! Skating Adrien's routine! "What?!?!?!?!" I scream at the top of my lungs. Nino called me.  
"Look, Mari, I'm really sorry, the boys uploaded it and the video's gone viral." Nino apologizes. "Oh, goodnight." I say as I faint.

~A few days later~

"Mari, come on, you can't hold up in your room forever, come and help me shovel the snow" I hear my mom from outside my room.   
I groggily sit up and open my curtains to see snow! Lots and lots of snow on the ground. "Whoa! She wasn't kidding! This late in the year?" I say to myself.   
I get out of bed and get dressed, I walk downstairs and stand at the front door with a shovel in my hand, I sigh as I get ready to begin shoveling, when I hear a dog bark, it startles me as I stare at it. "Huh? Tikki?" I say to myself, the dog runs up to me and pounces me, sending me flying to the ground. "Whoa! Ah!" I yell.   
"You're too big, you couldn't be Tikki, plus, you're... Solid... Black." I say as the dog smothers me in wet puppy kisses, I sit up slightly and examine the dog. "Hold on, this dog looks exactly like..." I start to say. 'No, there's no way...' I think to myself, then my dad walks into the room. "Morning!" He greets with a smile.   
"He looks kinda like Tikki, don't he? His owner is some good looking young fellow with an accent, he's soaking in the spring." My dad says and I instantly know who he's talking about, I gasp and scramble to get up. "Whoa! Mari? What's the rush?" He calls after me as I make a beeline for the hot spring, I run as fast as I can, then right in front of me I see non-other than...  
"A-adrien? W-why are here?" I ask, out of breath. He stands up and holds out his hand.  
"Hello, Marinette, starting today I'm going to be your new coach, you're going to get to the grand prix final, and you're going to win." He said, then he winked at me. My eyes widen to the size of saucers.   
"Whhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaatttttttttt?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"  
I screamed at the top of my lungs.

'Over the years, he has never ceased to surprise me'


End file.
